Lesbian Trio
by IceQueen-TheSexyStoryteller
Summary: Another Smut! A hot threesome between hogwart's hotties. I know it's been a while but i've been super busy. Forgive the sloppy writing but I got really hot while I was writing this. Also the I made the artwork myself so do comment on that as well. Lastly, I hope you enjoy and leave comments and messages.


It was so weird for luna when she walked into the empty classroom that night. It was almost like walking into a cozy bedroom. The girls had certainly done an amazing job with it. The windows had lacy, emerald green curtains drawn over them and the desks had been moved away against the walls. The middle of the floor now housed a massive grey coloured mattress. Of course this looked nothing like a party, but luna knew she shouldn't have expected anything less after all the hints that ginny had been dropping the whole week.

Just a week before the christmas holidays began, luna recieved an invitation to a private party from Hermione. at first she thought everyone from the DA was invited but the more she asked around, she baegan to realise almost nobody had been invited and it started to feel like a prank. That was until later that week when ginny finally asked her what she planned to wear on christmas night for the party. "I would suggest something hot and tight, it's um... The theme... Slutty" ginny hada said. And so luna stood there in the deserted classroom wearing the smallest skirt she could find and a tank top that left nothing to the imagination.

The door behind her creaked softly as it opened and hermione strolled in casually wearing, to luna's astonishment, a black bra and what she assumed was a skirt but seemed small and frail enough to pass for a napkin. "Goode evening luna. Im so glad you made it tonight." She said. "I agree, it would have been kinda lonely without her." That came from ginny who follwed hermione into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her clothes, if they qualified the description, surprised luma even more than hermione's. Ginny simply had a small red thong and two small heart shaped stickers on her nipples. Yeah that really did not qualify.

"Umm... Hey guys. Where is everyone?" Luna asked nervously. Hermione raised an eyebrow and ginny walked up behind her putting her arms around hermione's waist and said "everyone? No no sweetheart this is just us. More of a... Girl's night."

luna shuffled he feet uncomfortably and only managed to say "oh..." Hermione smiled and walked up to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's ok. breastsYou dont have to be shy. Ginny read your diary you know? We know what you want... And i must say all that stuff you've written about your fantasies about me... Seems kinda fun." She teased. Luna jumped and blushed deep red. "That wasn't meant to be read!" She mumbled but hermione had already started tracing her hand down the shoulder and over her breasts. Luna's lips parted slightly when hermione gave her tit a soft squeeze and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her lips before withdrawing with a smile.

ginny giggled and when luna looked over at her she found the heart stickers had been peeled away, exposing her pink nipples. While hermione had been kissing luna ginny had undone the black bra and when hermione withdrew it fell to the floor.

luna simply gaped as thw two girls hugged each other giggling and started making out fiercely. She felt an odd warmth spread through her loins. Without a second thought she ripped her top away and pulled off her skirt. The two girls broke apart as luna stripped and smiled, eyeing her naked body "now that's more like it babe." Hermione smirked and took a step forward but luna wasn't gonna hold back. She rushed at hermione and in one swift motion tore the poor excuse of a skirt off her hips and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You should have thought this through before inviting a horny lesbian to a seduction." Luna whispered in her ear. Then she rammed her lips onto hermione's.

ginny watched the wet, hungry kiss as luna jabbed her tongue into hermione's mouth and pulled her thongs off. "This should be interesting." She mumbled to herself smiling and went in to join the fun. Ginny crept behind the girls and grabbed both their asses with each of her hand. The girls went on kissing and ginny pushed her way into the tangle of tongues and lips as they made a hot threeway kiluna's hands found ginnys breast and hermione's ass where ginny was already holding. Together they squeezed and fingered her butt and hermione in turn found a way into ginny's pussy and luna's waist.

The trio made their way across the floor still a mass of flesh and hot wetness towards the matress and as the collapsed upon it they tumbled even deeper into each other. Hermione pulled out,nleaving the other two wraped in a hug, kissing with ginny on top. Hermione went behind her and nuzzled ginny's pussy with her nose and began licking it. It was hard to tell what made ginny moan louder. Was it the amazing tongue she was getting in her hole or luna's lips on hers?

Ginny was moaning so loud now that it became impossible for luna to keep kissing her so she shifted her lips down to her boobs, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking it hard. It tasted amazing. Ginny couldn't take much of this two way assult and quickly got an orgasm, collapsing onto luna with a loud cry.

breathing heavily, ginny swung her legs off luna and laid down on her back, hermione crawling up to replace her in kissing luna now.

after a long moment, ginny sat up and crouched up behind hermione, "get out of ther luna, you dont want to be under her when i do this" she said in a husky voice and with a wave of her want conjure a magical strapon that did not need belts, it simply hovered at her hips with an extension going into her pussy.

"hey no!" Hermione moaned but before she could say anything else, ginny had shoved into her asshole and was fucking herr doggy style. Luna climbed out from under her and went to kiss ginny. Hermione caught hold of luna's hips and atarted fingering her with the same rhythm as ginny banged her butt.

luna in turn was now squeezing ginny's boobs as they kissed. They all came al most at once. Ginny pulled out of hermione's ass and hermione took her fingers out of luna's pussy.

panting heavily they laid down. "That was fun..." Ginny said. "Lets do it again" luna agreed and hermione simply smirked and reached for both their pussies, time for round two.


End file.
